In the Dark
by Demon Kage Child
Summary: A B/V that follows after the Trunks saga and finishes around Majin Buu. A little A/U.


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the Princess Mononoke song.

A/N: This is my first B/V fic I've ever done. Review if you want, but you don't need to.

                                                           In the Dark

Bulma let her blue robe flutter in the night breeze. It had been a year since Frieza and his father were defeated by the likes of that mysterious young boy with a sword. _In the moonlight I felt your heart_ Her lone footsteps echoed in the hall as she walked out into her backyard, stopping at a little dome that seemed to glow in the night sky. Her turquoise eyes narrowed and glittered under the moonlit sky. But she was surprised to see that a figure was on the roof of it. Quiver like a bow-sting's pulse 

She neatly recovered from the climb and stared at the man in front of her. She was pondering even why she had suggested that he stay at her home. It was soon that his rough voice jolted her out of her thinking.

"What do you want woman?" 

In the moon's pale light, you looked at me 

She found herself staring in the deep onyx depths of the saiyan prince. They coldly acknowledged her before she looked for her dry throat to help.

"I…I came out here to think," Her eyes narrowed in anger, "What gives you the right to demand why I am wandering in my yard? This isn't your planet, **Prince**." The last part came out as a sneer even though Bulma was screaming at herself.

Nobody knows your heart 

"Hm." He turned back around looking up at the sky with some sorrow leaving the woman to ponder her own thoughts. He still carried the guilt of not being the one to defeat Frieza and avenge his own race. If he was on the saiyan planet, then he would be labeled a disgrace and have to face his father's wrath. 'What does it matter, he was the one that abandoned me to that freak.' Still he felt the tears he held for so long start to glitter in his eyes.

_When the sun is down, I see you_

Bulma found herself staring at the seated figure, 'Is he crying?' She almost broke down herself, cursing her idiocy at the tender subject. She knew he was in Frieza's care for over 20 years but he would never say anymore or cut the subject abruptly with a cold glare. She never knew that when the sun went down he opened himself a little and let the bitter tears fall. She now knows his true self under the moon. "V…Vegeta?"

"Go away woman, I want to be alone."

_Beautiful and haunting but cold_

His guilt quickly retreated, now was a frozen flame in his heart, "You would never know the things I went through woman."

"Then why don't you try me?" He knew she was trying to trick him into revealing his past, but right now he wouldn't give a god-forsaken glare.

"Fine… I was abandoned at the age of 7, that's when I finally knew that my father hated me. It was also then that my planet was destroyed, all my friends and family gone. Then I faced the hardships of being some stupid pet to a crazed maniac that didn't know half the feeling's I felt. Every time I even let my self "grow weak," I was tortured and brutally punished. I was forced to kill whole races and laugh at it. All I had for company was that bald-idiot Nappa, and my friend Raditz. Then when he was sent to retrieve Kakarot, I was shocked that my only friend from my past was brutally ripped away. And now knowing that I'll never be able to avenge my fallen people, I train knowing that I will be labeled a disgrace for times to come."

Bulma stared wide eyed at the man that everyone told her was a completely emotionless man, now knowing their lies and accepting the beauty and the haunting voice that everyone told her to avoid.

"I never knew Vegeta, I'll never know how much it hurts but now I know the true man instead of the monster. I…I love you Vegeta."

_Like a blade of a knife, so sharp and so sweet_

Vegeta looked on in shock at the woman while she told him many reasons why. 

"When I first saw you after Namek, I was thrilled. You're a mystery Vegeta, only showing the tough, warrior side as you were taught; only on rare occasions did you show anything else. And also the fact that your pride and honor is your top reasons to fight even the ways of Frieza didn't break you down. At first I felt pity, then envy because the fact that you survived so much and was so little at the time." The words left her mouth before she even thought, now her cheeks a rosy color she avoided the gaze that intrigued her so much. But what made her look up was Vegeta's response.

"I… love you too Bulma." Even though it sounded forced she knew he meant every word.

_Nobody knows your heart_

Their eyes met and the first time ever since he went under Frieza's care, Vegeta felt both corners of his mouth rise up into a gentle smile. The woman was the only reason he would fight the upcoming androids and he knew it. For the first time in his life, he felt that instead of fighting for his pride, or even honor for his race, he was fighting for the woman that gave him food, a roof over his head and he knew that she was willing to give more. 

_All of your sorrow, grief and pain_

Bulma knew she had only one chance and bent in to kiss him, only to find that he returned it. And the two made love under the moon, finally understanding each other's feelings.

_Locked away in the forest of the night_

That dreaded day came for the newly made family. Vegeta flew off knowing that this time it was for his family, the beautiful scientist and the purpled hair toddler. It all became clear to him that the mysterious boy from the future was his son. He could barely contain his pride that one of royal blood destroyed the tyrant that dared challenge the saiyan race.

_Your secret heart belongs to the world_

 Bulma looked at the sky overhead holding her little boy while he played with the butterflies on Kami lookout. Tien and Piccolo were ranting on how Vegeta's arrogance let Cell attain the one desire, perfection. She looked at them in pity on how she knew that Vegeta's heart only revealed itself in the coldness of night to warm his sacred pride, his family.

_Of the things that cry in the dark_

He felt the pang of regret as he looked at the child he held in his arms, "Trunks, remember this you've made me proud my son. He gently knocked out his son, letting Piccolo take him away as the pink monster Majin Buu landed in front of him. 

"You stay," the monster's ignorance sickened Vegeta but he knew that he had only this chance to fully protect his family.

"Yes, you're fight is with me. The other's are no concern of yours," the saiyan prince clenched his fists in rage, "You got that… you pink bloated balloon freak!!" 

"Me no like you, you go bye bye bye." The creature let some steam escape from its body glaring at the warrior.

"I think I finally understand you Buu, let's go!" Vegeta let the familiar power of his own aura escape leaving Buu to ponder what was to happen. Bolts of electricity surrounded his body as he let a smirk grace his face.

"Trunks, Bulma I do this for you… and yes even for you Kakarot." And letting a lone tear fall from his eyes, Vegeta let every ounce of power in his body leave him still smirking, 'My family… this is the least I can do.' That was the last thought of Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan race, survivor of countless battles against the odds, father to Trunks and husband, mate to Bulma.

_Of the things that sigh in the dark_

Bulma, with her son was allowed to visit the sight where her love last stood. With pride, she forced the emptiness inside her out enough so she could pay last respects for her fallen hero. 

"Mom, come here!" Trunks was in the middle of the crater with wide eyes. Bulma let herself walk to her son, "What is it honey?" It was then that she noticed the little green plant mysteriously growing. Only Vegeta knew from a far that was the area where the tear fell for his family, and with golden angel wings he mumbled a goodbye while joining his family and friends amidst the afterlife.

A/N: That's it; I've decided in this fanfic that Buu does not come back, which also causes Vegeta not to be wished back. It adds to the story. Anyways I'll be here soon with another story.


End file.
